


One Word At a Time

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from 1 word prompts about various people from Rooster Teeth. Some can be implied relationships or just friendship, that's up to y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

“Stay.”  
Gavin’s voice was quiet, and Geoff almost hadn’t caught what he’d said. But when he turned to look at Gavin, he had this sad look in his eyes, and there was no way Geoff could say no. He sighed and stepped back over to Gavin’s bed.  
“Okay.” he replied, and Gavin smiled. Geoff sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand over Gavin’s. The british boy closed his eyes and coughed once before almost instantly falling asleep. Geoff sighed.   
“You two are cute.” Griffon said quietly from the doorway. Surprised, Geoff’s eyes met her’s, shrugging.  
“Hey, he’s been sick all day.Someone’s gotta take care of this fucking loser.” Geoff replied. Griffon rolled her eyes before leaving, smiling and shaking her head at the two. Everyone joked about Gavin being like a son to Geoff, but on nights like these, it seemed like the real thing.   
When Griffon found them cuddled up together the next morning, she snapped a picture of them with her phone and held back a laugh. Absolutely adorable.


	2. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faunus!Michael and Faunus!Lindsay in Vale, because we all need a little dog!Michael.

“Arooooooooo!”   
Lindsay burst into laughter as Michael howled at the moon, swishing her fluffy red tail. Michael glared jokingly at her before continuing to howl.  
“Michael, shut up, you’re gonna wake up the whole city!” she called, and he finally relented, stepping off of the bench he was standing on.  
“Vale is always so boring at night!” he grumbled, chuckling. He came over and sat on the grass beside Lindsay, poking one of her red cat ears before draping an arm over her shoulder.  
“Remind me why we’re in a park in the middle of the night?” Lindsay asked. Michael leaned his head against her shoulder.  
“The moon looks pretty. Well, not as pretty as you, but still pretty.” he replied, smiling at her. He kissed her, their foreheads still touching when he pulled away.   
“Thanks.”   
“No problem, beautiful.”


	3. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a headache and Gavin helps for once.

Between a horrible headache and Michael yelling at a videogame for a new Rage Quit, Ryan was hardly getting any work done. He sighed, trying to ignore his co-worker. Alas, since he’d accidentally broken his headphones that morning, he didn’t exactly have a distraction.  
Meanwhile, Gavin had been watching Ryan. He noticed the man’s tense appearance, and how he kept reaching up to rub at his temples. He sighed before pulling off his headphones and walking over to Ryan’s desk. He tapped his shoulder and when Ryan turned around, he held out the headphones. With a smile of gratefulness, Ryan took the headphones and put them on, plugging the cord into his computer so he could edit in peace. Gavin went back to his chair, smiling. His phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Rye-bread: thx gav  
Gav: no problem :)


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael had a fight, Michael just wants Gav to stop ignoring him.

Gavin and Michael had had a fight, and now Gavin was ignoring Michael. He sat on the couch, scrolling through twitter with a scowl on his face. Michael sat on the opposite end of the couch, occasionally looking over to see if Gavin was looking back at him. He wasn’t.  
“Please, Gav, don’t ignore me. I’m sorry.” Michael begged, sighing when Gavin didn’t look up. After a few minutes, he got up, and walked around the couch to stand behind Gavin, and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. Still no response.  
“Gavin. Gavin. Gavinnnn.” Michael kept calling his name, but the brit kept ignoring him. However, he could tell how hard it was, Gavin was biting his lip and his grip on his phone was turning his knuckles white.  
“Come on, Gavin. Please just smile.” Michael pleaded, leaning his head against his shoulder. Finally Gavin couldn’t take it anymore when Michael nuzzled his neck with his nose. He burst out laughing, finally smiling again, turning to kiss Michael.  
“Fine, I forgive you, idiot.”


End file.
